User talk:Deb1701
Archive 1 All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January 2010 to December 2010) ---- Help Mind helping me on my wiki again? - 99alextheman99 21:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as I finish re-designing this site, I'll take a look. Deb1701 00:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) List of Shows... :I made a new page (but I was logged out because I didn't wanna get a badge for it), I called it List of Shows Similar To The Penguins of Madagascar (or something like that), but now I can't find it. What happened to it? - Cardsharks87. :It was deleted because it belongs on the FANDOM site. Please re-post on the FANDOM wiki. --Deb1701 15:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) New Year, New Layout 1. I have completed re-designing the EPISODE Pages. Feel free to add info to the new tabs. 2. I have completed the CHARACTER pages. Feel free to add info to the new tabs. --Deb1701 A List Hey, Deb, can you give me a list of what you still have to do? - 99alextheman99 18:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I finished the CHARACTER pages and am now checking out the other pages to see if they can be improved. --Deb1701 00:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Site Description Hi Deb, You may want to edit this: http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Description?cb=6493. It seems to be locked so that only you can. It's the site's description, that shows up in search results. If you need some examples of what to write as the description, all you have to do is search for other wikis on Google. TheGoatPack 20:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll take a look at it and play around. --Deb1701 21:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Character Pages If you check out Skipper, Rico, Private, Kowalski, Mort, and Julien you will notice I have added character banners to these pages. I still need banners for other character pages. If you have one, or know where I can find one, please let me know. --Deb1701 22:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page What do you think about it? --Deb1701 02:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Can you see my wiki again? - 99alextheman99 06:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Video I have a megavideo that works for whispers and coups, but I don't know how to place it in the article here's the link: http://www.megavideo.com/?v=QN3LM8ZW :Link added. --Deb1701 16:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Full link to the episode Dr. Blowhole's Revenge (megavideo) http://www.megavideo.com/?v=NPRZ1111 Tabbed format conversion Deb, I have been checking back here occasionally to see how things are going with converting your pages to the tabbed format. We're trying out the same kind of thing on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I just found out something that you should be aware of. Go to the search box and type in Penguin and stop typing to let the search suggestions pop up. You will see all those tabbed pages show up. I'm going to send in a request to Wikia for more information about how the search engine works and if there is any way to filter out the sub-pages. (On this wiki, the sub-pages would be "Penguiner Takes All/OnLine", "Penguiner Takes All/Photos", etc.) When I get an answer, I'll let you know. In the meantime, you might want to pause what you're doing to avoid having to undo it if these extra search suggestions would be a problem for you. It probably will once you start getting to the DVDs because they all begin with "Penguins of Madagascar". -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of that. That is why, on the MAIN PAGE, I have "Do not use SEARCH. Use Table of Contents". Also I thinking of removing the "Penguins of Madagascar" part from the DVD titles as that is obvious and just naming the pages the subtitle of the DVD. :ie: "The Penguins of Madagascar: New to the Zoo (DVD)", would simply become "New to the Zoo (DVD)" :Let me know if you get an answer from Wikia. --Deb1701 10:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Wikia sent a reply yesterday. Search boxes cannot be customized, so if someone ignores what's on the main page, they will see all the pieces that make up the episodes. :: We were trying the TabView and Tabber extensions, but each has their own set of problems that we can't fix. Both, however, require a web browser that supports Java, which leaves out mobile devices like BlackBerrys. Since it looks like you're using templates, this wiki doesn't have that problem, but I notice it takes a couple of moments for each tab to load. :: Someone else mentioned that splitting up the episodes means it's harder to track the overall history of a page. You have to look in a lot of different tab histories to see what happens. So, the P&F Wiki will likely put everything back to a single page by tomorrow. -RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts :: The transcript editing (especially for Out of the Groove) is stuck on source mode and, to put it in penguin terms: "I don't know the codes! S.O.S." What typed symbol does what again?-MysteryGirl 02:48, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Any article that is tabbed will be "stuck" in source mode. Don't worry to much on the formatting I can fix it. Some general codes: {word) -- will show the word in Italics -- Or use the "I" button-tab (word) -- will show the word in BOLD -- Or use the "B" button-tab -- will break to a new line --Deb1701 03:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the help... this is easier said then done! ---MysteryGirl 01:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Polls The FANDOM site has some Polls. Please take a moment to vote on.. *Poll 1: Favorite Pairing *Poll 2: Favorite Penguin *Poll 3: Favorite Character (non-Penguin) --Deb1701 11:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Madagascar 3 and 4 Hi, I found this info on wikipedia. I wanted to let someone know about, I thought this was the right place. This is the page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madagascar_(franchise)#Madagascar_3_.282012.29 p.s you guys should apply for the wikia spotlight Mykheh 05:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :added the not for M3. --Deb1701 10:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Spotlight -- I had in the past. Might again after the revamp is complete. --Deb1701 10:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Mediafire Recommendation Hey, I've noticed you really like to use megaupload when uploading the videos in the online sections. I have a recommendation as I really like mediafire. http://www.mediafire.com/ They have a few big pros over megaupload: # No 40 second wait time before download # No ads (except for their own service) / popups # They don't throttle download speeds to force / encourage you to buy their premium like megaupload and other sites like it do. # They allow parallel downloads You can upload files up to 200mb in size each with a free account. All accounts (even free) get unlimited storage. Just a suggestion. I personally use media fire whenever I need to share stuff with friends as I don't like supporting megaupload's business style. However, Megaupload's flaws aren't too annoying because I only need to get new episodes off here every couple of weeks, but I thought you might like to check it out. Peace. ---BagofChips 22:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I looked at Mediafire before when I was searching for a site to upload my vids on. It didn't work for me. I have a premium membership on megaupload. Which gives me unlimited storage space, no restrictions, no popups, and no ads. It also gives the ability to have someone upload a file straight to my account instead on emailing to me. I might look at mediafire again later. For now megaupload is fine. --Deb1701 22:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Officer X Factor Link on Officer X Factor and Love Hurts doesn't work -PARANORMALBEINGS :Which link? --Deb1701 01:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hi hi :hi (your forgot to sign your post)--Deb1701 15:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Episode order You might want to consider changing the order of "Love Hurts" and "The Officer X Factor." When these episodes aired on February 12, it was "Love Hurts" which aired first, then "The Officer X Factor." I'd make the change myself, but I don't want my actions being misinterpreted. --Gerfurjicklestan 07:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Really? That's weird since Love Hurts is episode B, and the end credits show The Officer X Factor credits followed by the Love Hurts credits. But, since I don't get Nick, I will take your word and change the episode number but not the production number. --Deb1701 15:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. Perhaps the reason why "Love Hurts" aired first is because it was the "crush"-themed episode of the pre-Valentine's Day weekend. --Gerfurjicklestan 11:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe. It's just odd that they would change the order after episode was edited the other way. Oh well, I wonder if other networks will air it the correct way. --Deb1701 11:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Production 221 I believe the production number for Right Hand Man and Brain Drain (or Dead) is 221, because the toonzone listed a new episode which has been changed. So there is no episode name yet but I believe there's enough evidence to support that it's true. Anyways it's your call. ... VS. — Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought — after a word generally indicates someone being cut off mid sentence, whereas ... indicates them trailing off. -- BagofChips 21:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I have seen the "..." used when someone finishes someone else's sentence as well. : :hmm, well I've generally been using ... to indicate trailing off, so it might be better to leave my -- alone to avoid confusion? Your call. re: other pages what are the other pages for? I can't think of anything off hand that doesn't fit into any of the other categories. Just curious --BagofChips 18:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I was going to wait til I finishing adding them, but since you asked.... I was planning on posting links to other sites that relate to the episode. Please do not start using these pages til I have finished adding them all and properly formatting them. --Deb1701 19:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) B-Crat Can i be a B-Crat Taowa2 16:04, March 4 :At the moment this site is not looking for another B-Crat. That might change in the future. If it does, I will post a comment asking who is interested and the most qualified will be considered. --Deb1701 01:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Center I just want to ask. How come the Epi-Lists can't be centered? Because season 1 and the movies are centered. So if you can please tell me so I know what to edit and what not to. Thanks. Riconator 15:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :They are? Guess I will have to put them back to normal. For now don't center them. --Deb1701 23:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Understood. By the way, I believe I've finished the pages on all Epi-list information. Riconator 00:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Great. Keep it up! --Deb1701 00:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Number of Episodes I remember this convo we had on your talk page a while back about # of eps.. and you said the powers that be said there will probably be 65, since they seemed to be winding down for season three. However, this was just brought to my attention: http://www.worldscreen.com/articles/display/28960 "Nick plans to introduce 450 episodes of new animated programming over the next three years, with some 200 episodes set to launch for Saturday mornings in''' 2012. ... The lineup features returning hits, including SpongeBob SquarePants, ''The Penguins of Madagascar''', ''Fanboy and Chum Chum and T.U.F.F. Puppy ..." Sounds like we'll be getting a season 4 unless they air the remaining episodes three months apart. Thought I'd spread the good news. :Let's hope this is true. For now we will leave Season 3 as is. If there are more episodes we can add as they become known. --Deb1701 15:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah. I mean, I suppose this announcement could just be season three, but if they release episodes at their current average rate they should be '''at least '''halfway through season three by the end of this year. I really hope since they view POM as a hit they won't be like, "yeah, POM is a returning hit!!! with... 7 new episodes... >.>" I mean, technically they wouldn't be lying, since they didn't say how many episodes in the press release, but it would still be pretty sleezy marketing. --BagofChips 16:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ya ever know. We'll just have to wait and see.--Deb1701 16:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 4 New Episodes When will the download link (AVI) for the four episodes Danger Wear's A Cape/Operation Break-Speare/Kanga Management/Rat Fink be up? Just want to know. Riconator 22:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as my contact sends me the files. Hope it is tonight. --Deb1701 22:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Danger Wears A Cape I was thinking, would you try to upload this episode somewhere else? Megaupload is acting up on me and stops downloading the episode on 63% .... :At the moment Megaupload is the only account I have. I'm sure people will be posting other link in a few days. --Deb1701 02:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Really, it worked fine when I downloaded it. Riconator 13:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, it works everyone else but to me it stops middle of it, well I downloaded the mp4 version and it downloaded normally :-Akumaki March 19 episodes For whatever reason, when the March 19 episodes debuted, Nickelodeon ran "Rat Fink" before "Kanga Management." Anyone who watched the network today could verify this ordering. Accordingly, I request that the episode ordering on this wiki be changed to reflect this. This is something simple that I would normally do myself on most other wikis, though it seems best to mention this to you here so that my actions are not misinterpreted. In addition, please consider changing the title of the "Danger Wears A Cape" page to "Danger Wears a Cape," as there really is no reason for the "A" to be capitalized. Thank you. --Gerfurjicklestan 05:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Didn't they air Break-Speare before Danger also? -- BagofChips 05:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. I sat down and watched the episodes with a pen and paper in my hand. I wrote down the order in which they aired: "Danger Wears a Cape," "Operation: Break-Speare," "Rat Fink," and "Kanga Management." My original post is most definitely correct. --Gerfurjicklestan 07:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC)